


Desk Work

by naomin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomin/pseuds/naomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very inappropriate use of Survey Corps office space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of a while ago, and wasn't originally planning on reposting it here, but I was going through some of my old kink meme fills and was just, what the hell. I hope the prompt's OP is able to come across this!! <3

 

For the members of the Survey Corps, there are many evenings that are spent full of frantic activity, last minute-preparations for the next day’s expedition or damage control for some crisis that’s suddenly reared its head. Even worse are the evenings that find them still outside, the day’s survivors retreating back to the safety behind the walls at a pace that always feels agonizingly slow, always uncertain whether or not it’s dark enough that they won’t run into danger before they make it home.  
  
But there are other times when the day’s work can be finished quickly and satisfactorily, when even the most overworked officers turn in early, and the halls of the Survey Corps headquarters are more or less empty by the time the sun has just finished sinking below the horizon. And it’s on one of these nights that Levi finds himself walking through the shadowy hallways, to a particular office, on a particular kind of business.  
  
When he opens the door he finds that Mike is already there, sitting on the edge of the desk in the center of the room and watching the doorway expectantly.  
  
“Did I keep you waiting?” Levi asks.  
  
One corner of Mike’s mouth twitches up into a grin, and then he’s pushing himself off the desk, crossing the room to Levi in a few large strides.  
  
When they kiss, it’s always the same way. Mike never quite bends down enough, so that Levi has to strain up to meet him, almost going up onto his toes. (But not quite, even when they’re alone like this, Levi has his pride.) He knows that Mike enjoys the game, enjoys how much he can tower over Levi, and Levi will admit that he doesn’t really mind it either. He lets Mike grab him around the waist, lets himself be hoisted up to sit on the high desk. Their heights are still nowhere close to even like this, but, as it turns out, they don’t waste much time with just kissing anyway. Time has a way of flying when Levi’s got Mike licking into his mouth like Levi’s something delicious, but it really can’t have been more than a minute or two before Mike pulls back, starting to tug impatiently at Levi’s clothing.  
  
“Hey.” Levi nudges Mike’s hands aside, though it’s just so that he can take over the work of undressing himself. Mike hovers over him, watching hungrily. “Go on,” Levi orders him, raising an eyebrow at Mike’s own still-untouched clothing.  
  
Mike grins again, and turns his attention to himself just long enough to undo his belt and trousers. Then he’s reaching for Levi again, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him forward until he almost slips off the edge of the desk, reaching into his own pants with his other hand.  
  
Levi scoffs, and does his best to finish undressing and setting his own clothes neatly aside despite the interference Mike makes of himself as he starts to kiss up Levi’s neck, wet and greedy. It’s a little nerve-wracking, getting completely naked in what’s still more or less a public place – even though there’s no way anybody’s around to walk in on them, Levi tells himself – but he’s not going to let Mike get his uniform messy, even though the other man would probably enjoy it.  
  
When Levi’s finally done, Mike all but drags him down from the desk. “Bend over,” he says, voice rough with excitement.  
  
Levi considers refusing, or at least taking his time, just so that Mike knows that he won’t be pushed around _completely_ , but he’s just as eager to get started as Mike is, and so he does as he’s told, turning around and leaning onto his elbows over the desk. He doesn’t have to lean too far – it’s a tall desk, coming up to above Levi’s hips. The wood is sturdy and unyielding, and the evening air is cool on Levi’s bare back, his ass, his half-hard cock. He waits.  
  
Not for long, though. One big hand presses between his shoulder blades, and another runs over Levi’s ass. Levi goes down obediently, even though he has to slide a little further back off the desk to keep his feet firmly on the ground. The hand at his back is firm but not oppressive – Levi could probably push Mike off without much trouble, if he wanted to – and there’s something pleasant about lying there like that, especially as Mike starts to work Levi open with his other hand, fingers already slick.  
  
Mike’s got three fingers inside of him, spreading Levi open at a luxuriously slow pace, when Levi hears something. He tenses up instantly, straining to make out the sound: footsteps, coming closer and closer down the hall outside. Levi tries to push himself up, arousal long gone, but the hand on his back is unyielding.  
  
“Someone’s coming!” Levi hisses, shooting Mike the most urgent look he can manage over his shoulder. The door isn’t even completely closed, he can see that now, _fuck_.  
  
Mike doesn’t seem to care at all, and when Levi doesn’t stop trying to squirm away, he brings the hand that’s been opening Levi up back and and then down against the side of Levi’s ass. It’s not hard at all, but the unexpected sting and the sound of flesh against flesh – shockingly loud, especially in the hyperaware state that Levi’s currently in – makes Levi’s knees buckle. Mike’s hand on his back is all that keeps him from sliding to the floor.  
  
“ _Mike_ ,” Levi whispers desperately. The sound of footsteps draws ever closer. Mike takes no notice, starting to fuck Levi on his fingers again. It’s easy for _him_ , Levi thinks bitterly, face hot and body still tense. Mike isn't the one bent completely naked over a desk.  
  
The footsteps are right outside the door now. If whoever is outside glances over to where the door is still open just a crack, they might be able to see everything: Levi shamelessly presenting himself, Mike looming over him. Every part of Levi’s body is screaming at him to make a real attempt at knocking Mike off of him, but there’s something else about it all, too, something that makes Levi’s cock twitch between his legs. So he just lies there, body electric with dread and a shamefully perverse kind of excitement.  
  
The footsteps go right by the door without stopping, gradually beginning to fade away. Mike fingers Levi’s ass the entire time, as if they’re in a bed in a private room somewhere and not in the office of an evidently not quite empty building.  
  
A little bit after the footsteps have finally disappeared completely, Mike finally does let Levi go, wiping his hand off before reaching down to pull his own hard cock out. Levi sags against the desk, trying and failing to glare at Mike. He’s embarrassed and indignant, and absolutely turned on.  
  
“What if they had _seen_?” Levi manages. “At least go and close the door now, you idiot.”  
  
“What if?” Mike says carelessly, and before Levi can come up with a retort, he’s being pushed forward, sliding further onto the desk. The change in positions forces his hips up higher than before, and for a second Levi’s feet almost lose their purchase on the ground. Mike keeps him steady, though, and the fabric of his clothing is scratchy against Levi’s skin as he presses them close. Levi can feel Mike’s cock against his ass, hot and insistent. Mike’s getting off on this, and it doesn’t surprise Levi one bit.  
  
Mike enters him bit by bit, a tight fit as always despite how thoroughly he’s worked at Levi with his fingers. Levi has to bite back a moan at the familiar stretch, forcing himself to relax until Mike’s body is pressed snuggly against his.  
  
Mike starts to move faster, in and out, forcing Levi’s hips even higher little by little. Levi’s on his toes now, trying to keep his bearings, but it’s impossible: Mike is too overwhelming, and it’s far too easy for him to move Levi the way he wants. Levi’s cheek is pressed against the desk, and his hands are scrabbling at the paperwork that some unfortunate person has left behind, searching uselessly for something to grab onto and steady himself with.  
  
But the thrill is still there, the raw excitement Levi feels from Mike’s hands on his body, Mike’s weight pressing against him, made somehow even stronger by the semi-exposed location. Levi’s so hard he almost aches, and he’s dying to reach down and touch himself, but can’t quite manage it in the position that he’s in. When he tries to gasp out an order to Mike, he just gets his hips pushed up even further, so much that his toes leave the ground for a heart-stopping second, and at the same time Mike’s cock rubs against _just_ the right place in a slow, deep motion. Levi’s moan can’t be bitten back this time, and he can hear Mike grunt in approval above him.  
  
Mike fucks Levi deep and hard, raising the heat inside of him with each thrust until Levi’s torturously close to the edge. Levi’s vaguely aware that he’s making noise each time Mike moves inside of him now, little choked sounds that he can hardly recognize as coming from himself.  
  
Just when Levi’s what feels like only seconds away from coming, Mike stops suddenly, pulling back until he’s almost completely out of Levi. Levi’s able to make use of the reprieve to steady himself, resting his weight more solidly on his forearms, but having Mike stop is a high price to pay for finally being able to get that much of his dignity back, and he’s about to twist around and demand to know what Mike’s waiting for when he realizes why Mike’s stopped.  
  
There are people in the hallway again, two of them this time. Levi can hear them talking, voices indistinct but drawing closer by the second. He’s suddenly extremely aware of the fact that they still haven’t closed the damn door properly.  
  
Levi’s breath catches in his throat, heart pounding, legs shaking from the effort of staying up on his toes for so long. He wonders if Mike’s going to stop for real this time, if he’s deemed the risk of being discovered to be too great. But there’s a large and urgent portion of Levi’s mind that doesn’t want to stop – not now, not when Levi’s so _close_.  
  
And so it’s something of a blessing and a curse when Mike snaps his hips forward again, pushing back into Levi with so much force that Levi swears the whole desk moves. Levi gasps, and then bites down on his lip before any other sounds can escape. He has to be quiet now, has to hold himself back because he knows that if he comes now he’ll give them away, he won’t be able to help himself. But it’s _hard_ , especially now that Mike’s fucking him even more relentlessly than before. Every little noise seems earsplittingly loud: Levi and Mike’s breath, the papers on the desk crumpling in Levi’s desperate hands, and, most especially, the sound of the people outside in the hall coming nearer and nearer.  
  
Mike’s able to knock another wet gasp out of Levi with one particularly skillful thrust, and when Levi shakily tries to reach up and cover his mouth with one white-knuckled fist, Mike reaches forward and pulls it away. In doing this, he has to heft Levi’s body even higher off the floor with his other arm, driving himself so deep that it’s on the verge of being painful. Levi thinks he’s going to pass out.  
  
The sounds of footsteps and light conversation linger on outside the door. It sounds as if the two people have stopped walking for the time being. Levi can’t quite tell how close they are. He wonders if they can see inside the room from wherever they’re standing, wonders what they’d see even if they could. Mike and Levi hadn’t done anything about a light before getting started, and the sun has gone down even further by now. From the outside, would the two of them appear as just indistinct shadows? But Levi feels so shamefully, thrillingly, _exposed_ like this...  
  
The moment drags on. Mike slows, leaning down over Levi and rolling his hips, grinding against some sinfully good spot deep inside of Levi. Levi can feel Mike’s breath on the back of his neck, so hot that it’s like a brand. He squeezes his eyes shut, rocking back against Mike helplessly.  
  
The conversation outside the door starts to move on at last, and Levi would go limp with relief, if it wasn’t still so critical that he control himself. He tries to imagine the path the people outside are taking, tries to calculate how long it’s going to be until they’re out of earshot.  
  
Mike’s straightening up again, beginning to fuck him into the desk in earnest once again as if he can tell how hard it’s becoming for Levi to hold himself back. Mike’s close too, Levi can tell it by the way he can hear the other man’s breath catching in his throat, the way Mike’s body shudders against his.  
  
The voices outside are fading away. Levi can hardly hear them, now, but he can’t quite let go yet, can’t be quite sure that he can’t still be heard…  
  
Mike thrusts into him one more time, and it’s too much, Levi can’t take it anymore. He groans, shamelessly loud, and comes so hard that he sees stars. His too-tense muscles go limp instantly, all his strength seeping away. Mike keeps going, not letting up even a little bit, and now Levi can’t even try to steady himself against the onslaught. All he can do is lie there, gasping for breath as pleasure so intense that it’s almost unpleasant floods through his body in one wave after another.  
  
As his climax finally starts to subside, the sensation of Mike inside him starts to become more uncomfortable than anything else, so it’s a relief when after a few more thrusts Levi can feel Mike stiffening above him, pushing Levi harder against the desk one last time before he finishes as well. He pulls out, leaving Levi empty and aching and still trying to get his body back under control. Without Mike keeping him in place, he’s finally able to get his feet firmly back on the ground, but he’s so worn out that his legs almost buckle under his own weight. Levi’s vaguely aware that there’s something starting to drip down one of his thighs – Mike’s come, he realizes, face burning even though another part of him is sickly excited by the thought.  
  
Mike’s moving behind him, probably already starting to clean himself up and straighten his clothes. Levi wants to follow suit – he can’t just lie naked in this office forever – but can’t quite manage it, not yet. He’s putting all the effort he can manage into just trying to breathe normally, when a hand grabs at one of his thighs, so sudden and utterly unexpected that Levi starts.

When he twists around as much as he can manage, he realizes that Mike’s gotten to his knees behind him. Mike’s tall enough that he can still crowd over Levi impressively even like this, and he’s gripping Levi’s leg and looking at him with just the same intensity as before, even though Levi can’t think _what_ he’s going to-  
  
Mike leans in. Levi barely has time to wrap his mind around the unfamiliar sensation on his hypersensitive skin –the scratch of facial hair – and then Mike’s biting down on the curve of his ass. It’s a good thing that there’s nobody outside now – at least, Levi hopes _very_ sincerely that’s the case – because Levi can’t do anything to stifle the sound that comes out of his mouth at that.  
  
Mike’s holding one of Levi’s legs with each hand now, and he licks up the inside of Levi’s thigh, following the path of his own seed. Levi groans brokenly, sagging down against the desk.  
  
The hands on his legs shift, coming up to spread Levi’s ass. Mike’s mouth finds his well-used hole, and he starts to lick into it with the same eagerness with which he had attacked Levi’s mouth earlier. It’s filthy, _obscene_. The perversity of what Mike’s doing leaves Levi breathless, and the unexpected attention where he’s still sensitive and a little sore makes Levi squirm automatically.  
  
"Mike,” Levi manages to croak out. Even speaking is an almost insurmountable effort, and what’s more, even Levi himself isn’t sure if he’s trying to get Mike to stop, or trying to beg for something else entirely. Either way, Mike pays him no attention.  
  
Mike’s mouth is overwhelming, but in a different way than his cock had been. There’s something almost gentle about the sensation, the slow and thorough way he tongue is working inside Levi. Levi closes his eyes, surrendering. As if sensing this, one of Mike’s hands moves from Levi’s ass to slide between his legs, cupping his cock loosely and rubbing circles against the skin of Levi’s perineum in a way that would almost be soothing if not for the intimacy of the touch.  
  
Mike wants him to come a second time, Levi realizes, heart fluttering with excitement and something a bit like dread. He can’t possibly do it, not when he’s still so spent from the last time, no matter how skillful Mike is with his tongue and fingers. He wants to tell Mike this, but the words don’t quite form, and his traitorous body continues to submit to Mike’s touch. At some point Levi’s started to rock weakly against Mike, back against his mouth and then forward into his hand, still collapsed against the desk.  
  
He doesn’t even think he’s gotten hard again yet, but there’s something building inside him all the same, warm and wanting. Levi keeps doing his best to move, whole body trembling. Finally, the thing inside of him tightens past the point of no return and then goes loose again, and Levi’s mouth drops open in a deep, almost soundless, moan. Levi isn’t sure if this is an orgasm, doesn't even know what his body’s doing anymore, but it pushes him even further than Mike’s earlier fucking had. His body goes boneless again, and for a second Levi thinks that he really is about to pass out.  
  
He dimly realizes that Mike’s getting to his feet behind him, hears the faint rustle of fabric as Mike wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. _Filthy_ , Levi’s mind whispers.  
  
It feels as if he’s about to slide off the desk and onto the floor, arms and legs too weak to keep him upright, but then Mike’s big hands are on his body again, catching him. Mike scoops Levi up with little effort, sitting him on top of the desk. He produces a cloth from somewhere and wipes first at Levi’s face – there’s drool on one corner of Levi’s mouth, he hadn’t even realized – and then between his legs, though there isn’t much left to clean there. Levi wants to protest being coddled like this, but in the end all he can do is sit there, leaning against Mike in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> (...The ending is still awkwardly abrupt, welp. :T) 
> 
> By the way, if anyone has any recs for Mike/Levi (or Mike/Erwin), hit me up [on tumblr](http://the-naomin.tumblr.com/), because I've been in the mood for that these days and idk what's good. (Does not have to be total filth, ha...ha....)


End file.
